


Realizations

by ffwriter2018



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Beca realizes she is in love with Chloe.





	Realizations

It’s been 11 months since Beca, Chloe and Amy have moved up to New York. It’s been 4 months since Chloe said in her sleep that she’s been in love with Beca for years. Beca heard Chloe and since that day she has been planning on finally confessing her feelings. She had secretly been in love with since her junior year which really confused Beca because she was in a relationship, a relationship with a man. But She had fallen in love with one of her best friends. It took Beca a while to come to the understanding that all she wanted in life was Chloe, and only her. So at the end of college, she chose Chloe and New York instead of L.A with Jesse

It was the morning of May 22 the one year anniversary of moving into their studio. A whole year that she slept in the same bed with the person she was hopelessly in love with. It was the most amazing but horrible year of Beca’s life. She loved that she woke up every morning with Chloe by her side but it killed cause she couldn’t give her a kiss good morning like she yearned to. Hopefully, this would be the last morning she’d have to deal with that ache as she planned on making Chloe her favorite breakfast meal.

It was Saturday morning and both women normally slept in but today was different for Beca. Today was going to be the best day of her life or it was going to be the worst day. Beca made Chloe her favorite toaster strudel peanut butter sandwich. Chloe’s favorite strudel was apple cinnamon and Beca could never understand how Chloe could handle all the sugar. Beca served the sandwich with a glass of chocolate milk to Chloe with a note. She waited until Chloe rolled out of bed look as beautiful as ever. This was it this was the moment everything changes.

“Awe Beca you made me my favorite breakfast,” Chloe said midway through a yawn. “Yea its an important day,” Beca said as calmly as she could. Chloe looked at Beca with a very curious look wondering what she had meant by that. Chloe took a bite of her strudel and noticed the note. She pointed to it and looked at Beca as a way of wondering if she should open it. Beca looked at Chloe with a few tears in her eyes and nodded. Beca thought this was the moment when everything came out in the open.

Chloe gasped when she read what Beca had written tear began running down her face with a sly smile on her face. She folded the note got up and stood in front of Beca, held her hands out so Beca could take which she did. With tears in both of the women’s eyes, they shared their very first kiss. One that they both have craved for so long. “Mhmm, that strudel is actually really good!” Beca half laughed but still paralyzed by the kiss she just had. “You weirdo, I’m hopelessly in love with you too Beca. I have been for years I love you.” Chloe smiled while crying “I love you too” Beca stated before she closed the small space between them.


End file.
